<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitana´s Sweet Torture by IcecreamCookie10856</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776854">Kitana´s Sweet Torture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856'>IcecreamCookie10856</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Belly Rubs, Betrayal, Dark Fantasy, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/M, Fighting Back, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Good Fucking, Hypnosis, I Am So Sorry Liu Kang/Kitana Shippers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really am, I still regret nothing, Kitana - Freeform, Mortal Kombat 11 Aftermath, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kitana, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shang Tsung - Freeform, Sindel go help your daughter, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Two Endings, Vaginal Fisting, clit torture, dark places, does anyone like this ship?, i need more sleep, i wrote this at 3am, oh wait she´s evil now, what am I doing with my life, when will she be happy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitana luckily escapes her Mother and Shao Kahn. She hid herself in the cathedral of Shinnok. Waiting for Liu Kang to come and save her. He warned her about the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung. He can morph into anyone by stealing their souls. How does she know it if it is the real Liu Kang ? She hopes Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitana/Shang Tsung, Liu Kang &amp; Kitana, Liu Kang/Kitana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven´t seen much work of Shang Tsung and Kitana. That´s strange, because they seem like a good ´´couple´´ to write stories of. I thought it would be cool to write a scenario where Shang Tsung kills Liu Kang and takes his girl. Kitana would end up as a concubine for Shang Tsung. Of course Shao Kahn and Sindel let it all happen, because they think it´s  a way to punish Kitana. Plus, knowing Sindel has a weak for men with power she even sees Shang Tsung as a powerfull man for her daughter. Anyways, Kitana will go through hell. She will be forced to enjoy it. There are two endings. But it is you who decides which is the happy ending ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shang Tsung makes his way to the cathedral of Shinnok. He knew Kitana was hiding in there. Human Kitana. Since her revenant version has died by the hands of her mother togheter with Jade, she was no longer save. He first didn’t knew she was hiding there. But since he got Liu Kangs power he also take over a lot of knowledge. Knowledge of power and magic Liu Kang got from Raiden. But not only this kind of Knowledge. In Liu Kangs mind was also information available of Kitana. Who she is and what she meant to him. Where she is hiding.</p><p>‘Kitana?’</p><p>No answer.</p><p>‘Kitana its me, Liu Kang!’</p><p>Kitana, hiding behind a large wall, didn’t dare to make a move. Liu Kang warned her earlier about Shang Tsung. He can take appearances of other people, after he steals their souls. </p><p>‘Kitana! I am back!’</p><p>But his voice sounds so...so real…’</p><p>‘Kitana, where are you!’</p><p>‘Liu Kang!!!’</p><p>Kitana runs towards “Liu Kang”.</p><p>‘I missed you… I though you were dead!’</p><p>Kitana is about to cry. She felt so much stress and sadness knowing that there was a chance Liu Kang would die. She knew her lover was strong, but Shang Tsung could be stronger.</p><p>‘Don’t worry Kitana, it’s all over now. That evil snake is dead, gone forever. Don’t you cry, Kitana. Everything will be Allright…’</p><p>Kitana rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She felt save and secure. Especially when she is on Liu Kangs side. Like a future wife. She opens her eyes to look at her lover. But “Liu Kang” was no longer on her side.</p><p>‘Hello Kitana, long time no see.’</p><p>‘Shang Tsung?...’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying to escape...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Kitana Escape from the evil sorcerer? ( I think you already know the answer but anyways...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shang grabs Kitana by her hair. Her cute hairbun falls apart. </p><p>‘Nooooooo! This can’t be true?!’</p><p>She screams and cries. She can’t believe that this is  happening. She can’t believe that this is actually Shang Tsung and not Liu Kang.</p><p>‘Liu Kang! Liu Kang!!!’</p><p>‘Liu Kang is no more, Kitana.’</p><p>He drags her by the hair and pushes her against the wall. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away. His Face was now close to hers. She saw dark lust in his eyes. They were preying on her. Consuming her.</p><p>‘Liu Kang was lucky having such a gem. A jewel.’</p><p>He kissed her cheek. Kitana looked away. He kisses her other cheek and her ear. She wanted to spit on him. Bite his lip. Bump his head. But she was afraid. He was mightier and stronger than she ever will be. All she could do is just wait till it’s over.</p><p>‘A treasure waiting to be discovered.’</p><p>He kisses her nose.</p><p>‘To bad..’</p><p>He kisses her lips.</p><p>‘...Liu Kang can’t enjoy this anymore.’</p><p>His tongue was invading her lips. Kitana tries to hold her lips stiff. But the tongue goes straight in her mouth. Exploring her sweet, warm mouth. The Edenian closes her eyes. Liu Kang would be very disappointed at her. His soul was probably judging her. And yet her core was getting hotter and hotter. She could not control it. It was like Shang Tsung was using his perverted magic on her. </p><p>‘Oh my, it must have been a long time since you and Liu Kang have been toghether, doesn’t it?’</p><p>Kitana pushes him away.</p><p>‘He was probably thinking of how I would invade your body. But that’s Allright. The Edenian woman are naturally attracted to the most powerful men. Look at your mother. She doesn’t even think about Jerrod anymore. And soon Liu Kang will disappear form your mind too, Kitana.’</p><p>Kitana runs away. She runs as hard as she can. The hallway was large and long. There was no ending. She saw the sorcerer no longer behind her. She finally saw the door. Trying to run as hard as she can she continues her flee to freedom.  But the door shut. She looks behind and saw the evil sorcerer behind her. She bangs on the door. Her fists are bleeding. She falls in her knees. Hard. Tired. Defeated. She cries. Shang Tsung picks her up. Next moment she closes her eyes she fall’s asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it may be short, but it will become very juicy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Moment for Herself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even during breakfast and bath wont stop Shang Tsung to see his new ´´prinsess´´...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be more of a slow chapter. The juicy parts come in later chapters. I´ll try to update the chapters when I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitana Wakes up in a large bed. That’s strange. She didn’t remembered Liu Kangs bed to be so big? Where are all his clothes? His Buddha Statuette? His nunchucks? His-</p><p>‘Zǎoshang hǎo, Kitana.’</p><p>The Edenian feels her heartbeat stop. </p><p>‘How long have you been awake, Kitana?’</p><p>Kitana jumps out of bed, only to realize that she wasn’t wearing anything. She remembers everything clearly from yesterday. It was a terrible day. The death of Liu Kang was still haunting her mind. Poor Liu Kang. He would surely save her if he knew she was here. Trapped with a snake. But no. There is no way she could get out.</p><p>‘I’ve got breakfast for you, Kitana.’</p><p>He puts the food on her bed. Kitana snatched the kimono of the chair and wraps it around her naked body. Shang Tsungs eyes wander on her body. It was, unfortunately, a see through kimono. She was really hungry. She didn’t care if the food was poisoned. She hoped it would be. And that it would lead to a fast death. Than she could be there with Liu Kang. Maybe they would be reincarnated as lovers again. </p><p>She ate the food while the sorcerer was watching. She did have food etiquette as princess of Edenia and Kahn of Outworld. She just didn’t care to use it now. The sorcerer wasn’t worth her manners. He keeps watching. The crumbs fall on her breasts. That seem to be the most interesting part for him. The smug bastard. Shang Tsung suddenly leaves the room. </p><p>Kitana quickly finished her food. She cleans herself in the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and cleans her face. She then steps into the bathtub and runs the water. She moans when she feels the fresh water hit her. The water runs on her body, caressing her back. It felt...comforting. Like the water tries to soften her sadness, her loss. She uses the soap. Little bubbles form in her body. Her pitch black hair was straightened and shiny. Little soap bubble cling on her short, trimmed pubes. </p><p>A little euphoric memory takes Kitana’s sadness away for a moment. Liu Kang and Kitana would regularly bathe together and have sex in the bathtub. Especially in those early mornings when he had to get up early to train. He would always make time for her to satisfy both of their needs. </p><p>The innocent moment was ruined by the harsh sound of a creaky door. She saw a large silhouet. She moves the curtains to see who it is. She wasn’t surprised to see the sorcerer smirking at her.</p><p>‘What do you want, Shang Tsung?’</p><p>‘Am I not allowed to see my princess making herself ready?’</p><p>‘Shut up I am NOT your princess and I will never be!’</p><p>‘Then who’s princess are You, Kitana?’</p><p>Kitana fell silence. He was right. Liu Kang was her lover. He would always address her as princess. She was princess of Edenia, but also Liu Kang's prinses. But Liu Kang is dead.</p><p>‘Have you lost your tongue, your majesty?’</p><p>‘Silence! Or I will...I will…’</p><p>‘Keep going, finish your sentence.’</p><p>Shang Tsung slowly got closer to her. He was just one meter apart now. Kitana throws a soap bottle to him. He dodges. His hand reaches her wet neck. He ignored her painfull screaming and hold her close to his face.</p><p>‘I see you have a thing for monks. Chinese monks.’</p><p>‘Shut up! Let me go!’</p><p>‘Do Chinese men in general attract you?’</p><p>Kitana closes her eyes. She did love Chinese culture. Chinese martial arts have always fascinated her. Liu Kang would teach her the Chinese language. He was always very patient with her. She knew a few Chinese calligraphy arts she could make. But Shang Tsung. He disgusts her. He betrayed Earthrealm and everyone around him. She never trusted him but her mother and Shao Kahn did. Even Jade first didn’t wanted to believe her when she told her about Shang Tsung. </p><p>‘Go away from me!’ Kitana screams. </p><p>Shang Tsung takes a step back and disappears behind the door. Smirking.</p><p>Kitana wraps her arms around herself and prays to whatever god that could help her.</p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>´´Zǎoshang hǎo´´ means good moring in chinese.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not know when i wull write again, but i hope it will be soon. My mind goes numb sometimes so I hope to get creative enough to write. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>